Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by Hayley Granger
Summary: A fight between the Golden Trio causes Hermione seeking for revenge. Songfic - Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez. Takes place in OotP


**What up people! :D I'm bored and too lazy to finish the next chappie for Sk8er Boi so I decided to do this. This is inspired by HermioneTurner's video on YouTube. Hermione Granger - Tell me something I don't know. Watch it and love it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

Tell Me Something I Don't Know

I smiled at my younger sister, Hayley, and her best friend, Sarah. Hogwarts would never know what hit them.

I should probably tell you what's going on. Well it started when I was partnered up with Blaise Zabini in Potions. He was actually rather polite, unlike a certain bleach blond bastard. We had an interesting conversation on our point of view of Draco Malfoy. It turns out that Blaise doesn't like Malfoy either.

Harry and Ron threw a big tantrum about me 'Fraternizing with the enemy'. As expected I fought with them about how I could take care of myself. Then they had the nerve to tell me that I shouldn't follow my dreams, which threw me off track, seeing as that had nothing to do with the current topic. I screamed at them and they told me things (the things in the song) the made me storm to the 3rd year Gryffindor girls dormitory. Hayley and her friends agreed to the plan. The plan which is going underway.

I adjusted the microphone (it was invisible). Hayley, Sarah, Alice, and Shade did the same thing. Then I heard the music start, startling everyone at Hogwarts. I laid low and made sure that my hair covered my face so no one could see me singing.

(A/N: _Italics is Hermione, _**Bold is Hermione's actions, **_**Bold Italic is everyone's (Hayley, Hermione, etc) actions**_)

_Tell Me Something I Don't Know_

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break it_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in the dreams I am dreaming _

**(Hermione lifts her head but no one notices)**

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh _

_**(They Jump on the four tables and start singing)**_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Bet'cha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

**(Hermione walks to Harry and Ron)**

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_

_This life I'm pursuing _

_The odds I'll be losing_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million_

_Like one in a billion, one in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Bet'cha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_**(They start dancing professionally during the rap)**_

Rap:

She hit's the track like Katrina

Making waves like your Madena

Makes 'em say I'm ready

Are you ready for it?

_Yeah I'm ready for it_

Really ready for it?

_Yeah I'm ready for it_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say it won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Bet'cha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Bet'cha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

I waited for the music to end before I dramatically exited the hall, Hayley and the others behind me. But Umbridge stopped us.

"You girls do know you have detention for the rest of this month? Don't you?" She growled at us.

I smirked before answering her with the best comeback ever.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Read & Review!**

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_  
**


End file.
